Edward Bella and Who
by CaityAndTwinkle
Summary: What happens when the new girl begins in Edwards and Bellas school after their 2 years relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I've reading so much twilight series here so I thought I could write one myself. If It's bad so forgive me. I am from Sweden and I really suck but I want to try.**

BPOV

"Edward!" I knew that I did't have to yell but I tried to act like he was just like everyone else were in the school. Witch was exactly that he wasn't. The first day I'd met him in the school is one of the days I never will forget. Of course I never told him that but today it felt like a day to do.

He was just like me. He to tried to act like he didn't know where I was so he turned and looked at all the pupils and then he "saw" me. He smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Hi love!" he said and kissed me on the cheek. I was going to talk to him about that but before I could say anything he started to talk about a new girl in the school and I didn't say anything either. "Her name is Stacciella. Talk about strange name, right?"

I nodded. Then something in his look changed. "How is it?" he asked with a voice filled with sadness. I think.

"I am fine." I said with a short tone. "What do you think about her?"

Then he really got mad. "You aren't jealous right?! The one who should be jealous here is me." I looked at him with a look filled with answers. Then he talked again. "Every guy on this school is still dreaming about you and me breaking up and their self as the healing person. I don't think that's ever going to happen. I don't deserve you.

Now it was my turn to be angry. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How dare you say something like that?! You don't deserve me?! You've got to be kidding with me."

We had been so bizzy talking about that that I didn't even know that we now were in the cafeteria. The thing that got my attention now was the new girl who was sitting in the table in the middle of the cafeteria with all the boys around her. And of course Lauren and Jessica to.

So that was Stacciella the new girl. Well she was pretty beautiful. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. In some way she remembered me about Rosalie. But I hoped that she was nicer to me than Rosalie.

"Well then what do you think about her then, Edward?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Edward? Edward what are you doing?!" He was going straight to the new girl and I couldn't stop him. I was terrified. What was he doing? Oh no he maybe fell in love with her!

"Alice!" I yelled. And after 2 seconds she was by my side.

"What is it Bella?" Not knowing what was happening?

"Look at Edw...." But I couldn't finish. I didn't know why but I just couldn't. And now Alice understood. She saw just as terrified as I looked.

Then she ran over to Edward in human speed and turned him to her and started to shake him and say something for only vampire ears. I think. She was just 1 meters away from me but I could hear her say:"Edward what are you think you are doing?"

Just when I turned my face to look after Jasper,Emmet and Rosalie I saw the new girl smile at me on a way that was so evil that I froze.

End of this chapter....

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Review! It would mean so much to me!**


	2. Feelings

**I hope you liked the first chapter ****I wrote! This is the second chapter and I hope you understand everything. I am not saying that you are bad to understand things. I just can't explain everything in the right way. Forgive me again.**

**Btw: I don't own any characters. Stephanie Meyer does. I only own Stacciella.**

EPOV

Everything was shaking but I didn't know why. Everything was black and I was so scared. All I remember was that I was talking to Bella and then when we were in the cafeteria I saw the new girl sitting on a table with Lauren, Jessica and a lot of boys around them. She had blond long hair and blue eyes. There was nothing special to that girl. Accept from that she reminded me of Rosalie. Strange.

Then she turned her head against me and then everything went black. I remember that I heard Bellas voice but even with my vampire hearing I couldn't hear what she was saying. I wanted to yell at her to talk louder but I didn't find my lips. What was happening to me? Where was Bella?

"_Alice!" _I heard Bellas voice again but now stronger. Now she was yelling but why? Why at Alice? Maybe she saw it to. I maybe was changing. In what way then? Poor Bella she must be so frightened.

And suddenly it felt like someone stuck a knife in my stomach. Now everything really disappeared.

SPOV

When I was sitting there with all those boys around me, maybe 8-10 boys, I saw the most handsome boy ever. But he had a girlfriend. Well she wasn't worth him anyway.

I looked him in the eyes and then I smiled. My power had worked on him. Of course. He started to walk slowly towards me. I saw how his girlfriend desperately tried to figured out what just happened. And then suddenly I saw a little pixie with black short hair standing besides the brown haired girl. How did she do that?

I saw the pixie running towards the handsome guy. She started to shake him like crazy. Too bad that it didn't work.

The girl who was named Bella started to look for someone but who? The guy who was named Edward - handsome name to – stood just in front of her. And the little pixie Alice too. When she met my face I smiled evil to her.

When I thought she was going to fall to the ground in pain I thought wrong. She just stood there because of the evil smile I just gave her. No effect. When she didn't react I gave her the cruel smile and then it had one effect. She started to walk fast and angry toward me. She past the pixie Alice who was still shaking Edward.

"Who are you?" she asked in a determined voice. I could tell she was angry.

"I am Stacciella the new girl." I smiled and this time a real smile.

"Why are you giving me a lots of evil smiles?" I waited. Same did she. I knew exactly what I should say but I was waiting for the right moment. Then I heard the bell ring and started to talk.

"Why? Is it forbidden to smile to someone? I mean, you're not exactly owning this place or something." I knew what she meant but I wanted to play a little with her. Lauren and Jessica laughed.

"Of course I don't." She laughed sarcastically. "I don't know what this is all about but..."

Lauren interrupt her. "...you don't have to know either. Right?"

"What do you know?" She asked as her eyes started to fill with tears. I felt sorry for her and I wanted to say something. I just didn't know what. I bite my lip as I tried to come up with something good. But it was hopeless. Then Lauren came in again.

"So doesn't Edward want you anymore?" She laughed again and now more evil than I've ever heard.

Bella walked away and I saw three other persons coming towards her. One had short brown hair and was very strong. He was walking hand in hand with a girl.... That reminded myself of me! But she had big curls in her hair and she was taller than me. And she had golden eyes and she was really beautiful. But then I saw a guy who had blond hair just like my "twin" and he was holding his arms around Bellas shoulder! Oh My God! Did she have TWO boyfriends?! How could she? But then he ran over to the pixie and kissed her on the cheek. I relaxed but didn't know what to do.

And they all walked towards Edward. Oh no! I've forgot Edward. Well I had to let him go now because that Bella made me feel sorry for her. I just couldn't be that stonehearted. I smiled to him again an made my power go away and like they always gets he got dizzy and Alice sighed.

That I did was very wrong. I could never imagine me having bad feelings but now I had. And now they all were coming towards me.

End of this chapter.....

**Well I hope you still like it! Please review. It made me update faster. Tomorrow is school but I'll try only if you review :D**


	3. The talk

**I don't have so much time now but maybe later. I hope it is good anyway. R&R and enjoy =)**

APOV

Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Bella were walking towards us. Then Jasper said only for vampire ears:

"Bella told us about that new girl. She was like really weird. She is staring at us but should we talk to her?"

"What do you feel from her?" I asked in a low voice.

"She is afraid of something. And the way she looks at us means that it is us that she is afraid of. I wonder why." Jasper said and then looked at Edward. "What have happen to him?"

I looked at Edward and then talked:"I'm not exactly sure but I think he'll be fine. He maybe just needs time." I smiled halfhearted. Well if he didn't got any better that girl Stacciella would pay. If I only could…

Jasper interrupt me. "Look at her! Just look at her!"

I turned my face to Stacciella and she was looking just like Rosalie. Okay maybe not exactly but a little bit maybe?

Then all of us thought the same thought. We started to walk towards her with Bella behind us. And I of course tried to be nice. I knew that nothing else could be good.

"Hi I am Alice!" I said squeezing her hand. Then I smiled happily. She still looked frightened. What should I do? Then I knew.

"Can I ask you something? I just want to know."

She nodded but maybe a little unsure about what she would say. I nodded and started talk.

"Did you do something to my brother?" I still smiled but I was thinking about if I should be a little more false so she could see that I was worried.

RPOV

Everyone were now gone to their classes so I was now all alone. It felt like I couldn't lie now so I told them the truth. "I have a special gift that does that I can take that I want. But that gift hurts people I use it against. Because first they may become dizzy and then they do as I say or think. I wanted Edward but I just couldn't take him." Why were I saying all my secrets to some strangers? And worse everything I said was true. That I couldn't get Edward has nothing to my power to do but I felt so sorry for Bella.

"What do you mean?" She asked, almost sang. Jasper her boyfriend took one step forward and was listened to all I said. The others Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmet were standing behind Alice and Emmet. Oh no! I know remembered that our classes already had begun. But this was important. I couldn't let this go now.

"Can I explain later?" I asked because it was my first day in school and I didn't want to come too late to the class.

"Of course you can." Jasper said and took another step forward then I relaxed. On our way to our classes I saw that I had now biologic just like Jasper. He smiled to me and I smiled back.

When we came to our classes the teacher ignored us and just continued talking about that he were talking about.

Jasper sat in the middle of the classroom and I sat next to him. He looked at me and then I saw a note just in front of me. I guessed that the note were from him so I started to read.

**I can't write anymore. I'll update tomorrow or earlier and I promise. Review and I maybe update today =)**


	4. Bella and Edward

**Okay I'm still not happy but I'll try ****to write anyway. Well enjoy and I really want to know what you think about this story! Read & Review. If you think that this is a bad story then tell me!**

RPOV

I opened the note and started to read.

_You know you doesn't make anything better if you lie to us so please don't. And I really hope that you don't try to use your attack against us._

I nodded but didn't write back. I think I couldn't lie to them either now. Because they knew so much about me know and what would happen if I didn't expose all of it? Would they take their own conclusions?

I nodded again and this time I wrote back.

_Of course I won't lie. But why do you have to know all about me then? Why just not leave me alone? You don't have to tell anybody right? Well, I guess I'm just overreacting._

I send him the note and he wrote back.

When I saw what he wrote I swallow.

BPOV

"Edward are you fine?" I asked him but kept my eyes on the road the whole time because I didn't want to crash or something. With my bad luck the car could easily crash and then everything was over. No Bella! No! I'm going to stop thinking like this now. Edward is going home to Carlisle. He needed to research him. I didn't want to take any risks.

I heard Edward mumble something like:_"Don't look her in the eyes. She is dangerous. Don't let the others look her in the eyes."_

I've never seen him like this before. I was so scared. But I knew that he meant Stacciella. Something was wrong with that girl. I wanted to know what. I hoped that Alice would call me when they've talked to her. And I really hope she was going to tell the truth. Best for her she did.

I saw the house and I started to pull in when I heard someone in the house. Something metallic hit the floor. From the kitchen maybe? Strange. Vampires doesn't make noise right? I left Edward in the car and I walked in to the house as I saw a fast shadow. Now I was really scared. But then the brave side of me took over.

"Carlisle? Esme?" I yelled. I couldn't move. I was like frozen. Please don't tell me that something has happen to them. When I heard a noise from upstairs like metallic this time too, I ran out from the house and to the car. And just 2 metres away from the car I stopped. Edward was gone! _Oh no! Oh no! No! No! No! _I thought to myself. This wasn't happening. I was going to scream

But in just that moment that I discovered that Edward was gone I felt someone put her or his hand over my mouth like to shut me up. I didn't scream. I was just very still. Now everything was over I thought to myself and just before my eyes blacked out I heard something more metallic fall to the ground.

EPOV

"Edward are you fine?" I heard my loves voice ask me. I felt very dizzy and I didn't know if I could answer. But when it felt like I could talk I said:"Don't look her in the eyes. She is dangerous. Don't let the others look her in the eyes." The most went black but I could still se outside the window. We were in Bellas car on our way home to me. Then I couldn't see anything more. That was very frustrating. I tried but all I could see was the darkness.

Then I heard it. Something metallic fell to the ground. It came from my house. I wondered if Bella heard it too. I could still hear good but now I couldn't talk! Now I was frightened. I haven't been so frightened since Bella got chased by James two years ago. Our relationship had been perfect until now. I wanted Carlisle to explain what was happening with me. I wanted to see Bellas face, her big brown and beautiful eyes. I wanted to feel her lips against mine. I wanted to see her smile. How could I want so much just when everything was about to change?

Until know I felt that someone carried me somewhere? That couldn't be Bella. She was so weak and I was stone so no way. That must be a vampire. Carlisle? Esme? I heard Bella yell at them. No! Why did her voice became all weaker and weaker? Did she run away from me? No! I must be moving I thought to myself! But by who and didn't Bella know about it?

Know I couldn't even hear. I fell into the darkness leaving my _Bella all alone_!

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Doesn't matter what you are writing just write anything! I now that is bad then write what you think should happen.**


	5. Alice

**I am so happy now ****so before I go to my friends I am going to write a short chapter. R&R !!!**

APOV

We met Stacciella after school in a place called "Numero". It was a restaurant. She told us everything about herself and her family. Well it seems like she was being honest. Or he just liked really good.

Then I got a vision. It was Stacciella and Edward kissing! OMG! How could Edward do that?! She maybe was using her power! I got so mad that I stood up just in front of her.

"Can we talk alone somewhere?" I said angry and she saw confused.

"Sure." She blushed.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" Jasper asked behind me. I didn't answer. What should I say to him then?

When we got outside I started to talk. "Are you going to use your power on Edward again?"

She blushed. "Of course I won't! Why do you even think that?"

I looked at her. Hmm... She was being honest. I knew what I saw but now I didn't know what to do.

She waited. "But why did you think that? I mean it is not going to happening. Well I guess that you just guessed?"

I nodded. "I was just guessing." I said to her and smiled. She smiled to me to. Then we walked in again. I was going to translate our national anthem to different languages-just like I did when I tried to keep my secrets from Edward-when I remember that Edward wasn't here. Oh no! Edward and Bella! We maybe should drive home to them and see how it was going with Edward. Or? They may be needed our help. Well that was stupid of me to think about now when I already sent them home.

"We maybe should go home now." Rosalie said. Well I didn't have to say it then. Sometimes it was like Rosalie was reading minds. I smiled. 

I only saw Bellas pickup outside our house. The doors were open. Strange. Then I smelt a new scent. It wasn't familiar to any of the scents I've been smelt before. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet smelt it too.

In Bellas car was a note. I read the note and then I fainted.

**Well what do you think the note said? And can vampires faint? I don't know but if they get a really BIG shock they maybe can :O Bye Bye I can't update until tomorrow or on Monday.**


	6. The room

**How was your day? Today I had a great day. Well I guess that you don't care. But I have to ask you guys! Isn't this story good enough to review? Well I can write another one if you want to. But of course it's got to be about Edward and Bella! ******

APOV

"_Alice! Alice can you hear me?"_ I heard Jasper ask me. Of course I could hear him. But I couldn't hear anything else. But I felt very dizzy. Now I could see him too. It felt like I wanted to cry but vampires couldn't cry. I saw his perfect face staring at me with chock, his golden eyes. He didn't do anything else than stare at me. And I stared at him. He was just going to bent down and kiss me, when I raised my hand and signaled him to wait. Then I spoke.

"Edward! Did you see the note? Have you seen Edward? Do you feel Bellas scent? Are they safe?" I had a lot of questions but then I stopped to talk. I knew that he knew that I was upset. Then I remembered that I could see the answers. The most of them. I concentrated me and then I saw Edward and Bella. But in that vision there was a lot of black spots. That meant that I couldn't see that things that the black spot was hiding.

Then I remembered-again-that I couldn't see things or creatures that I haven't been of even heard of. I can see humans because I had been one. And I can see vampires because I am one. Just because of that I got scared again. What if they were in danger? It was only one word one that note but that was enough for me and for vampires brains to understand. "Gone." But of course I got frightened. Well if someone had kidnapped them why did they do that?

And even worse! HOW did they do that? Edward is a vampire for goods sake. Well now I forgot again. Edward maybe got blinded and that of Stacciellas power. She told us….. THAT! She told us that the one she used her power on they got dizzy and that. He was already weak so he was a easy victim. But Bella then? She must have been kidnapped Bella too! But how? How could she come here so quickly? We drove in 140 km hours. So if it was Stacciella she must be really fast! And that's impossible.

"Stacciella" I whispered. "Is it possible that it was her?" I knew how crazy that sounded but what else? Then I remembered Carlisle and Esme! Where were they? Had they also being kidnapped? That couldn't be possible. I stared at Rosalie and Emmet. They didn't react. "How can you two not be worried?"

Rosalie got mad. "Of course I'm worried! I'm just not showing it." The last thing she said lower. Much lower.

"In my visions I saw black spots. That means that they are in danger!"

BPOV

I opened my eyes and I were lying down on a bed. A big bed. I didn't recognize this place but something about it screamed danger to me. I wasn't safe here. I heard some low voices talk and discuss in the room next to me.

"Listen to me! He's insane! 2 years relationship and he haven't changed her yet! He must be crazy!"

"Honestly I don't think he have heart to do that."

"He doesn't even have a heart!" The person who said that chuckled.

"Stop it! Both of you." A new voice said. A familiar voice. Stacciella! Did she do all this? "He is going to be my new boyfriend so be nice. I'm a expert on lying so well I promised Alice to not use my power on Edward again but I didn't say anything about one of you to do that! So one of you if going to help me!"

"Then what about his girlfriend then? Are we going to kill her or something?" I froze to ice. I felt how my tears started to fall down from my eyes.

"What else should we do then?" It was Stacciella that asked. If they were going to kill me I wanted to see Edward one more time before he vanished forever. Then something ran through my mind. Were was Edward? What had they do to him? I just hoped he wasn't hurt. I couldn't stand that.

"We can ask Edward to change her and then she maybe can go her own way without Edward?"

"Are you silly or what?! If he sees her he won't leave her again." Stacciella said.

"But we'll force him to change her. We can give him three suggestions. And with that we can see exactly HOW much he loves her.

Suggestion one: Change her and let her go. I'll think he'll choose that.

Suggestion two: We kill her. I don't think he'll choose that if he really loves her.

Suggestion three: We use our power on him and let him kill her!" The one who said that laughed.

Now I was really crying. Why did he have to choose anything like this? I already knew the answer so I didn't want to think it. I still was very thankful that Edward couldn't read my minds so he couldn't know how afraid I was every time he left my. That was nothing against what he had to do know! How could they be so evil? Did they just want Edward or something more?

That ran through my mind now was what they would do with Edward. What did they want? I knew what I wanted. I wanted to yell out loud but I knew that that was completely unnecessary and insane. I closed my eyes and listened to what else they said. But there were only silence

I sat up on the bed and sneak to the door. It was half-opened. I peeked in and Edward was lying on a table? If they now liked him so much why let him lie on a table? Oh no! I remembered know what they had said. _Change _her. They knew that he was a vampire. But how? Were they vampires to? And what kind of "powers" did they have?

I were to focused on Edward on the table that I didn't noticed that there was no one else in that room. Until now. What happened? Where were they? Where were Stacciella and the others?

Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. And another one over my mouth, _again_. That felt like a déjà vu. Just in another place.

**Well it is a little bit longer chapter. What do you think? And who do you think it is? Well of course I want to know what you guys think! And know I am watching Eurovision. Have a great day and please Review. Edward Bella and Who?**


	7. Transforming

**Well you do remember that I wrote "cold hand" right? And do you think that Stacciella is a vampire? Well you are forgetting a few persons. In this chapter I'm going to give you a few answers! (I'm sorry that I haven't update for awhile but Sundays for me are non computer day according my mom!)**

BPOV

I quickly turned around and I saw Carlisle.

"Shh." Carlisle hushed. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth.

"Carlisle!" I whispered so low as I could. I hugged him and then I saw Esme walking towards us.

"Bella!" She said low and quiet. I ran over to her and as I hugged her I heard the voices again. This time they mumbled so it was hard for me to hear what they were saying. But I knew that Carlisle and Esme did so I turned to them. They didn't say anything so I got so worried.

"_Yes we really should do that now."_ I heard one of them whisper. I already knew much enough to understand what they meant. But what should I do? Should I just play with them or should I fight back? But this wasn't a game. This was reality. _Fight back, Bella! Fight back!_ A tiny bit of my brain thought. But I was too afraid to fight back right now. What should I do?

Right now I could just play with them. But I didn't want to lose Edward. He was everything I wanted to have right now. He was everything I always wanted to have. I couldn't let him go. I just couldn't.

I heard them come towards the room and Carlisle pulled me down on the bed and then he and Esme lied down on the floor. I looked at him confused but he just signaled me to lie down. I did just as he wanted me to do. I even shut my eyes and then I heard footsteps.

"Bella honey? Are you awake?" Mom? How could that be possible?! Had they kidnapped my mom to? No they just couldn't do that! My brave side took over and I flew up as I hugged her.

I heard Carlisle whisper:"Oh no! She fell for that!" I froze to ice. Fell for what? I didn't look at him because I knew that they didn't know that he was awake. Or did they? They seemed to know a lots about the Cullens. My _family,_ that now was in danger.

I instinctively pulled back but I only saw my mom and I got really confused. Then something happened. My mom disappeared and a new face showed up. A green-eyed girl stared at me with a polite face. She was in that spot my mom just have been in.

"Hello." She said. She was around maybe 18-19 years old. She had brown hair. Not like my brown. She had a brighter brown than I had.

"Who are you and what do you want from me and my family?! How did you do that? What do you want with Edward?!"

"Well I'm Stacy's friend Theresa and I don't want anything from your family. I have a special gift that does that I can transform, or how you now call it, to other people. And I don't want anything with Edward. Stacy wants." She actually had answered all my questions. And who is Stacy? Oh yeah right. Stacy is Stacciella of course! How stupid of me. But I didn't think about that! I were so concentrated about what she just told me. The truth.

**And like always I hope you liked the chapter! Because if you wanna know what happens in the next chapter soon you better Review!**


	8. The choice

**I know! The last chapter was very short! I'm trying to update so fast as I can. I don't want to disappoint you all but I think I am. Please forgive me. I hope this is a good chapter. R&R**

**BTW: I don't own Edward, Bella or any of the main characters.**

BPOV

"Why are you keeping me here then? If you don't want anything with me and my family then release us." I said. I already knew the answer on my question. I just wanted hear her say it.

She looked at me with friendly eyes and spoke:"Well you are free to go. Esme and Carlisle too. But Edward is staying here with us." She smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere without Edward, because…" She interrupted me.

"Then you aren't going anywhere ether. For _awhile." _The last thing she said with an evil smile. Of course I already knew what they have planned so I also knew what she meant with "for awhile". Of course I have to say that I'm very excited about what Edward will choose. Does he really love me or will he kill me because of their power? I didn't think he will kill me, actually. But they could at least let him choose to just leave me. But I would never leave him anyways. How stupid were they? Well they weren't smart. I just wish that Alice were here now so she could see what Edward would choose. But she maybe already knew.

"What are you going to do?" I swallowed.

"You will know come with me and no questions!" She grabbed my arm and I followed her into the other room. Carlisle and Esme didn't move. Odd. Edward was still lying on the table. With Stacciella and one another girl standing just around him and doing some sort of ritual.

"Edward!" I yelled. I tried to break free but she just grabbed my arm tighter. What were they doing?!

"You are not going anywhere and be quiet!" She slowly walked towards them and pulling me after her. God, she was really strong. She couldn't be a vampire right? I mean, of course she was beautiful but she didn't have golden eyes like Edward had.

"You are not going to hurt him!" I said but this time with a lower voice.

"Be quiet! I don't want to kill you but if I have to I just have to. And I have to kill you if you are interrupting them."

Edward turned his head to me and I looked straight in his eyes. He stood up so quick that I couldn't see him and just then I realized that I couldn't hear them, because I saw him yell at Stacciella and point at me.

"Edward!" I yelled again and ran over to him, but I didn't come so far until something stopped me. Some kind of a hidden and plastic wall stopped me. I didn't see it but I felt it. It was a kind of scary. A hidden wall that kept me apart from Edward. Edward was still screaming to Stacciella. But now he stopped and started to walk-no run-against me. But he didn't came so far until that "wall" stopped him to. Stacciella just stood there and smiled. She turned to me and said something to her friend. I tried to read her lips but I couldn't. But Edward heard because he turned to her and started to scream something angry. She said something back. What did they say? I wanted to know!

Then something happened that I never thought would happen. He ran over to her and kissed her on the lips! That must be her power. I didn't want to think at it on another way. I felt sick. He just couldn't do that if he wasn't forced to. I felt that the hidden wall disappeared. I screamed to him.

"Edward what are you doing?! Edward." I felt that I started to collapse. Everything was hazily. He turned his head to me and the next second I was in his arms.

"Bella are you okay?" He said shaking me slowly. I started to cry. Damn it. Hadn't I already cried enough today? I shook my head.

"What have you done with her!" He screamed to Stacciella.

"I haven't done anything. Yet. She maybe just heard us talk. Poor girl."

He didn't say anything. Maybe because he was reading her minds. It must have been because he started to yell at her, _again._

"I am not going to choose anything. And you can't force me!"

"Well then _we _have to choose for you. Hally."

"No you are not going to do that!"He was still angry. I didn't have to ask. I already knew that they were going to force him to kill me.

"Then you maybe want to choose by yourself?"

He looked like he was in pain. Like someone threw knifes at him. Then he looked at me. No stared at me. Like I had the answers.

"Why can't I choose the first without to change her?!" He said still looking at me.

"What do you choose?" She ignored his question Now she smiled that evil smile again. Now he looked at her.

"I already know what you are going to do if we are trying to escape so… I will change her." He didn't look at me.

"Edw… Please don't! No you can't! Don't do this to m…."

"Bella. I don't have another choice. I'm not going to kill you. I want you to be alive. You can still have a life without me. You don't know what they can do to us. You'll be safe with Alice, Jasper and the rest of my family. Actually they are your family too. They've always been. Just promise me that you not are going to mess with these… creatures. Promise me that. Take Esme and Carlisle out of here. You have to promise me that at the moment you're changed you'll leave!"

I couldn't believe what he was actually saying! He wanted me to leave?

He kissed me and ran in to the room I had been when the nightmare had started. He laid me on the bed and but I didn't want to let him go.

"Bella." He said with a smooth voice. "Don't make this any harder for me than it already is." I let him go and he kissed me again, on the neck this time. I remembered all those times that I wanted to become a vampire. But now I didn't want that anymore. Not when I had to leave him.

I felt something sharp in my neck and the pain - that Edward had told me about so many times - started.

APOV

In my vision Bella came back with Esme and Carlisle. But without Edward! And she was changed! Oh my god! What had happen? I started to search back in the time. I saw Edward holding Bella in his arms. How he discussed something with STACCIELLA! Then I saw when he bite Bella. How could he do that!? He had told me just a few months ago that he wasn't going to change Bella if it wasn't a emergency. Bella looked so healthy in the vision.

I needed to find them and now! Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie was still in the living room and did nothing. What had happen to them then? Didn't they want to save our family?

Suddenly I had another vision. I saw a brown house. Just as big as a castle. I had seen that house before. It was in the forest maybe just 200 kilometers away.

I ran in to the living room and told everyone. And for the first time in 1 hour 33 minutes and 27 seconds we were on our way.

**Please review! I know that I have a really bad English. But that's because I am from Sweden. And I know that it's hard to read when I'm spelling words wrong and that. But I really love Twilight and I want a chance to create my own Twilight fan fiction!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something has happen to my word. And I can't write. I need to fix it so I just want to say that it's not going to be any more fan fiction series for awhile. I am sooo sorry! I really want your reviews but I don't deserve them if i don't write anything. I am going to try to fix it so fast as possible!**


End file.
